burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Burnout Bikes
.]] Burnout Bikes (codename 'Davis') is the fourth update for Burnout Paradise, and was released on September 18, 2008 as a free game update. The pack adds roughly 7-10 extra hours of gameplay to single player and countless hours to multiplayer. Included in the pack are four motorbikes; The FV1100, FV1100-T1, Firehawk V4, and Firehawk GP Competition. It also features a fully customizable day and night cycle with weather effects such as fog adding another layer of risk when driving. Also included is game play especially for the bikes which includes daytime and nighttime Burning Route-type events called Burning Rides and Midnight Rides which can only be attempted at either daytime or nighttime in-game hours respectively. Burning Rides are only available between 8am and 8pm while Midnight Rides are only available between 8pm and 8am. The pack also includes 70 online Freeburn Challenges for bikes which are structurally similar to the car challenges. Also included are bike-specific daytime and nighttime timed road rules for each road in Paradise City. Motorbikes Playable motorcycles (a first in the Burnout series) are the main focus of the Burnout Bikes update. Unlike any other vehicle in the Burnout series the motorcycle rider is featured as either a male or female in-game model. In the event of a crash the bike model will not be damaged and the rider will disappear leaving the motorbike on the road until the bike respawns. Like all other vehicles the bikes can be wrecked but will show no signs of dents. Bikes can not perform Showtime. Bikes are unable to perform a Driveaway as these can't obviously run itself without a rider. Bikes do not have boost or respond to the e-brake. Wheelies may be accomplished by pushing down on the left stick and using the accelerator at the same time while pushing up on the left stick will make the rider lean forward and allow any bike to reach its top speed faster. Motorcycle Gameplay .]] There is also motorcycle specific gameplay included in the update such as: *Motorcycle licenses similar to Licenses used in the single-player game for cars *A Day and Night Timed Road Rule for each road when on a bike. Burning Rides and Midnight Rides A variation of Burning Routes except in the daytime Burning Rides the player will have a set time limit to drive through a number of checkpoints placed around Paradise City and the finish line on his or her bike. At night there are separate routes called Midnight Rides that are along the same guidelines as the Burning Rides. There are 19 Burning Rides and 19 Midnight Rides. Bike Challenges There are 70 new challenges created specifically for bikes, 35 of them will be timed, multi-part challenges (similar to the New Challenges in the Cagney Update.) During online challenges, all players clocks are synced with that of the host to eliminate any unfair advantages. 24 Hour Cycle The update also features a day/night transitional cycle. This is used for day and night Timed Road Rules. The player can choose how long the transition takes and can even switch between settings at any time offline. Settings cannot be changed in online play and will be locked to whatever setting the host has chosen. There are 5 settings (real time = game time): *24 minute day (1 min = 1 hour) *48 minute day (2 min = 1 hour) *2 hour day (5 min = 1 hour) *24 hour day (60 min = 1 hour) *Match Local Time (Current time set on console/PC) *Constant **Sunrise (6am) **Midday (12pm) **Sunset (8pm) **Midnight (12am) Weather Effects A dynamic weather system was introduced to change the feel of the city during the day/night cycle. Dynamic Weather is a Burnout first but Static Weather was first seen in Burnout 2: Point of Impact with different weather options; sunny, overcast, rain or snow. The weather effects in Burnout Paradise however, are only fog. Vehicle Liveries These vehicle liveries were finally made available for the PlayStation 3 release as Xbox 360 players were able to use these liveries immediately with their delayed release of Cagney. *Rossolini Tempesta Dream *Carson GT Tiger DLC Damaged Error Message After downloading the Burnout Bikes update for the Xbox 360 sometimes an error message will appear shortly after starting the game saying that the downloadable content is damaged and cannot be used. This will prevent players from using the new bikes as well as create other glitches such as turning off all treble sound in the music and/or muffling the sound effects of the cars. Sometimes the game will even revert back to its original state before the Cagney Update. An easy fix to this is to delete the Cagney Update on the Xbox 360 through the dashboard as the Cagney Update is already included in the Burnout Bikes update. Trivia *Some of the signs in the game showing the speed limit were updated with a Night speed limit. *Changing the color of a bike will also change the color of the rider's clothing. *At night there is no moon in the sky. Gallery Image:Burnout Bikes 1.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 4.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 5.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes D.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 10.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 11.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 12.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes E.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes F.jpg Image:Burnout Bikes 2.jpg